<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why can't you use the door for once ? by MelodyDemon1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365872">Why can't you use the door for once ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987'>MelodyDemon1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon: Animal Parade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is another one shot about Molly and the Harvest King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why can't you use the door for once ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was starting to get dark outside. It was the end to a good day, all of the choirs were done and the animals in the barn were sleeping. It was very peaceful on Castanet island.<br/>Molly was the only rancher there. Other members of her family were ranchers too but they lived on other islands that were very far away.</p><p>Her closest friend was Finn, he is a harvest sprite. Only certain residents of the island besides her are able to see him. Anyway for the most part Molly's life was normal except for one thing.</p><p>Her husband is the Harvest King, who watches over the island from the mountain top. Back when they first met, he thought she was rather strange. She didn't know if she should of taken it as an insult or a compliment.</p><p>Anyway Finn was taking a nap on the kitchen table. As Finn was sleeping, Molly decided to wash the dishes before going to bed. She was so focused that she didn't notice someone behind her. She thought she heard a sound for a second then went back to what she was doing.</p><p>She got a little jumpy when someone had touched her shoulder. "OMG it's a stalker!!" She shrieked. "Will you just relax it's just me." Her husband replied. "Ignis seriously would it kill you too use a door." Molly complained.</p><p>"Immortals like me have no need for doors." He explained. Molly rolled her eyes. "You have such a big ego." She said to him as she gave him a look.</p><p>"You know you love me." He replied as he picked her up." "Come on Ignis, I still have stuff to do." "Put me down now!" Molly complained. "I think you worked enough for today, you  <br/>should get to bed." He said as he carried her to the bed room.</p><p>Finn woke up, and laughed about the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>